WoWA Open Story: Savage World
DRAMATIS PERSONAE *Garrosh Hellscream, Former Warchief of the Horde, Chieftan of the Warsong Clan *Grommash Hellscream (alternate reality), Warchief of the Iron Horde *Garok (alternate reality), Orc Warrior of the Iron Horde *Rakadok (alternate reality), Orc Warrior of the Iron Horde *Blackhand (alternate reality), Chieftan of the Blackrock Clan *Velen (alternate reality), Leader of the Draenei *Velekras (alternate reality), Draenei Paladin *Huntterror, Night Elf Hunter of the Alliance *Maraad, Draenei Paladin of the Alliance *Vol'jin, Warchief of the Horde *Rakadok, Orc Warrior of the Horde *Kantoria, Night Elf Warrior, Commander of the Alliance Another day had passed on Draenor as the sun set over Nagrand. The Iron Horde had grown stronger, as it did every day. But with the night, savage creatures lurked the plains of Nagrand. Garok knew he and the other orcs would have to return to the Warsong village soon. He spotted one more pack of clefthoof, enough to be able to feed the clan for tonight and tomorrow. "Attack! For the Warsong! For the Iron Horde!" Garok shouted. He leapt off a rock and brought his axe splitting down into the clefthoof bull's head so fast that the poor creature didn't even have time to scream. The other clefthoof, seeing their leader being struck down, began running, but were quickly gunned down by the bullets from the marksmen. The skinners then skinned the animals, and bags were filled with the meat and skins as the orcs returned to their village. "Lok'tar!" Rakadok softly spoke. "Greetings, my friend." Grommash snapped. "Why have you summoned me, Warchief?" Rakadok asked. "I need you to go and inspect a shipment of weapons off Warlord Blackhand. He assures me it is a fine batch, but for me and my lieutenants to wield in battle, it must be of the utmost quality." Grommash bellowed. "Very well, my lord." Rakadok responded. He walked out the door. Rakadok slowly walked towards the Highmaul arena to see today's fight. Garok sat at a table in the tavern in the Warsong village. It was bigger than all the buildings, and made of wood. The Warsong orcs would come here after a day of work to drink and celebrate. Now Garok sat, helping to separate the edible meat from the rotten as a group of orcs drank and laughed at the bar in front of him. Tomorrow would be an important day for the Iron Horde. They would start taking territory from the ogres and draenei. "And you are?" Garok heard a rough voice say behind him. Garok turned around and saw the stranger. "Garok, loyal lieutenant to Grommash Hellscream," he stated. The stranger let out a small chuckle. "Of course," he replied, and exited the tavern. Garok didn't trust this strange orc, but if his warchief decreed that the stranger live, then so be it. Garrosh knew Garok would be a problem. In the original timeline, Garok had challenged Garrosh to fight. The old orc had fought well for his age, but none could live through the might of Garrosh Hellscream. After the foolish orc had been cut down, Garrosh had forgot all about him. He had claimed to be eternally loyal to Grom, yet tried to kill his son. If Garok's personality in this Draenor was anything like the other Garok, then Garrosh would have to deal with him. Or perhaps he'd get lucky, and Garok would stay loyal to the Iron Horde. Only time would tell. "Your killer will face his justice, my old friend. You were like a brother to me. You will be missed," Thrall said as he placed a Horde banner on Garok's memorial in the Valley of Spirits in Orgrimmar. The old orc, who had been the leader of the Kor'kron while Thrall was warchief, had fought against Garrosh, and lost. There were times when Thrall regretted ever appointing Garrosh as warchief. Had he stayed, he would have spared the world of terrible attrocities. His friends Cairne and Garok would still be alive today. But he knew he did the right thing. Deathwing was a much bigger threat to Azeroth than Garrosh ever was. Now, Thrall would hunt down Garrosh, wherever he was hiding, and fix his biggest mistake. Huntterror stood in the training grounds of Stormwind, taking in the cool morning air. He aimed his bow at a training dummy and pulled back the string. Teddy, his grizzly bear companion, stood faithfully by his side, ready to aid his master. Huntterror took a deep breath, then let go of the string, letting the arrow fly straight into the training dummy. Teddy roared and charged at the training dummy, viciously attacking it. Huntterror kept on firing his different types of munitions at the dummy while Teddy bit and swiped at it. The two of them managed to weaken the dummy to the point where the wood almost snapped. "Huntterror," a voice said. Huntterror strapped his bow to his back and turned around to see Sergeant Tharmor, clad in guard armor, holding an envelope out to him. Teddy stood on his hind paws and bit the training dummy in half with all his might, and then returned to his master's side. Huntterror opened the envelope and read the letter inside. "Greetings, Huntterror," it read. "I summon you to the war room in Stormwind Keep. ~ King Varian Wrynn" Huntterror nodded to Tharmor. "Thank you Sergeant," he replied. "I'll be on my way immediately." Huntterror and Teddy then turned and began walking to Stormwind Keep. Garok entered the war center in the Warsong village as the sun rose over Draenor. He had been summoned by Grom on a quick notice. The war center was definitely the largest building in the Warsong village. It was big, and was made of stone and wood. Garok entered the main room of the building and saw Grom and the stranger standing over a war map. "My warchief," Garok acknowledged, bowing before Grom. Grom turned. "Garok!" he said. "There's been a change of plans for today. As my most trusted lieutenant, I want you to help lead our forces to the Red Portal in Tanaan Jungle. Tharbek will be the leader of the Ironmarch." Garok noticed now that Grom held sharpened pieces of wood in his hands, and lifted them up. "Once you reach the beginning of the jungle here," Grom stated, slamming a wooden spear into a spot on the map. "You will meet with Kilrogg Deadeye and the Bleeding Hollow orcs, and they will lead you to the Red Portal." Garok nodded. "As you command, my warchief," he replied. Grom turned to look Garok straight in the eye. "One more thing," Grom added. "Make sure Gul'dan and our other Shadow Council prisoners are securely transported to the Red Portal. They will be the power sources for the portal." Garok nodded. "Dismissed," Grom snapped. Garok bowed before his warchief, then hurried away to prepare for the journey. Vindicator Velekras stood in the watch tower in the Temple of Karabor, overlooking Shadowmoon Valley. Prophet Velen had said the orcs would take action soon, though was not sure exactly what. The temple guard force took it very seriously, though. Guards were working longer shifts, and there was always the same amount of guards around the clock. Velekras stared out into the field through his telescope. Suddenly, he saw Shadowmoon orcs marching. "Orcs!" he shouted. The vindicators next to him ran to get reinforcements as Velekras grabbed his sword and prepared for battle. "Malfurion, you wished to see me?" Kantoria asked the druid. Malfurion's voice echoed throught Warrior's Terrace. "Yes. I want you to lead the Sentinels into the Blasted Lands. You will meet with Maraad and will go into Draenor to defeat the Iron Horde." Kantoria turned and was about to walk away when Malfurion placed his hand on her shoulder. "The Sentinels are at Rut'theran Village. Take them to Stormwind to rally with the dwarves and humans. Go now, every second counts." "Yes sir!" She replied. Garok pushed aside a leather flap as he entered Rakadok's tent. "Are the prisoners ready?" Garok asked. Rakadok turned around. "Indeed they are, as the warchief has instructed," he answered. "First though, the warchief wants me to travel to Gorgrond and inspect a weapons shipment from Blackhand." Garok nodded. "I have prepared the army," he informed Rakadok. "First we will march to Gorgrond to claim the weapons shipment. Then, we will march into Tanaan Jungle, where the Bleeding Hollow orcs will lead us to the Red Portal. And then the invasion of Azeroth will begin!" Garok, without another word, walked out of the tent. He saw Teron'gor, Cho'gall, and Gul'dan being dragged out to the back of the army in chains. Garok walked over to Gul'dan and looked him straight in the eye. "You who would enslave our whole race are now a slave yourself," he snapped. Gul'dan said nothing, only growling at Garok. "Now, we march to the Red Portal!" Commander Tharbek shouted to the army of orcs. They all raised their weapons, cheering. This was their day of glory. Huntterror entered the war room as Varian and Maraad, as well as other heroes of the Alliance, looked over a war map. "We received a tip from a Dragonmaw captive that Garrosh and an Iron Horde will come through the Dark Portal," Varian informed Huntterror. "Apparently when he and Kairoz escaped the trial in Pandaria, they traveled to alternate Draenor in the past so Garrosh could form the Iron Horde. If we can catch them by surprise by already being at the portal, we could defeat them before they pose a major threat, and finally kill Garrosh." Huntterror nodded. "Sounds like a plan, I'll be heading to the Dark Portal now," he replied, and hurried away. "Peon, give me your finest wolf!" Rakadok commanded. The orc instantly obeyed. Rakadok mounted the steed, and rode it with the Iron Horde army to Gorgrond. Several hours later, they saw the vast shape loom over the horizon. "Go bring the crate outside," Garok ordered to Rakadok. Rakadok got off his wolf at the entrance. "Where is the Throne room?" Rakadok demanded. The Blackrock guard replied, "On the 5th floor, you can't miss it." "My thanks," Rakadok responded. He went up to the 5th floor, and Blackhand was ready to great him. Blackhand was sitting upon his throne, the lava within the collar of his armour illuminated his face with it's warm glow. His armour's glow highlighted the sharp, iron edges of his throne. "Welcome, emissary. I hope you are here to inspect the Warchief's latest shipment?" He growled softly. "Indeed I am." Rakadok stated. "I hope these are to your liking," Blackhand smiled, gesturing towards a crate in the corner of his throne room. Rakadok walked over and looked at them. He tested them for the rest of the day. When it was time for him to leave, he said his thanks to Blackhand, and returned to the group. The orcs inspected the weapons. Those who did not have weapons got their choice first, and then those with the weakest weapons got their choice next. What was left was poured through by the remaining orcs. Rakadok pulled an Asarkus Axe, one of the most powerful types of axes on Draenor, designed and forged by Blackhand himself. Garok found a Firesteel Axe, a powerful metal axe that was enchanted with magic, near the bottom. "This will do," he stated, and tossed aside his old axe. After all the orcs had gotten the weapons they wanted, the army marched on to Tanaan Jungle. Velekras watched as the Shadowmoon orcs contiued marching towards Karabor...and then turned away towards Embaari Village. The orcs began to attack the village and kidnap draenei. "They're not heading for the temple!" Velekras shouted to his fellow vindicators. "They're heading for the village!" The vindicators, with their swords ready, charged down towards the village. Blades bit deep into the skin of the orcs, halting their attacks on the village. The Shadowmoon orcs captured a few villagers, and then retreated. An image of Ner'zhul appeared before the village. "You draenei sicken me," he spoke. "Grommash will hear of this, and the Iron Horde will come for you." The image then disappeared, and Velekras hurried back to Karabor. The Iron Horde army reached the outskirts of Tanaan Jungle as night began to set in. Animals made noises throughout the jungle, causing several orcs to prepare their weapons in defense. "Bleeding Hollow!" Tharbek shouted. "We are here! Lead us to the Red Portal!" Kilrogg Deadeye stepped out of a tent and approached Garok. "Indeed you are here," he stated. "Darakus! Get out here!" A Bleeding Hollow orc, holding a torch, grunted and stepped out of Kilrogg's tent, walking towards the Iron Horde army. "Darakus will lead you to the Red Portal," Kilrogg stated. "Should you need help, Darakus will blow his horn." Kilrogg pointed to a horn clipped to Darakus's sash. "And my clan will answer." Tharbek nodded. "The warchief thanks you," he replied, and then Darakus lead the way with his torch. "We are almost to the portal," Darakus stated after a few hours of marching. "Only a few mi---" the orc let out a gasp as a sword bit through his chest and out his back. As Darakus's lifeless corpse fell, a felguard, grinning evily, stood. "Ambush!" Garok shouted. The orcs, now noticing other demons in the jungle, prepared for battle. The felguard charged at Garok, but the orc dodged the attack and decapitated the demon. He reached down and took the horn off Darakus's sash, and blew the horn with a mighty breath. The demons and orcs had engaged into a massive fight. Garok raised his axe and charged into the fray. "Lok'tar ogar!" he shouted. He cut down demons until he came upon Rakadok. The two orcs stood side-by-side, hacking away at any demons that came at them. Gul'dan grinned as he telepathically communicated with the demons. Soon, he would be free, and Grommash would drink the demon blood. An imp ran over and attempted to free Gul'dan, but Tharbek smashed the small demon with his axe. "Nice try, warlock," Tharbek said with a grin. Gul'dan glared angrily as Tharbek returned to the battle. Eventually, Kilrogg and the Bleeding Hollow orcs arrived. After a few more minutes of fighting, the remaining demons retreated into the jungle. "Darakus was slain by the demons," Tharbek told Kilrogg. With a sigh, Kilrogg replied, "We're not far from the portal. I'll lead you the rest of the way." The Iron Horde then continued to march onward to the Red Portal. The Alliance and Horde fleets were close to the shore of Blasted Lands as the sun rose on Azeroth. "We are almost there!" Maraad shouted from the deck of the Lion's Mane. Huntterror awoke from his slumber and quickly hurried to the deck. Several other Alliance soldiers were there, preparing for battle. The Iron Horde would soon be defeated. As dawn broke on Draenor, the Iron Horde finally arrived at the Red Portal. "Get the hostages into position!" Tharbek ordered. Grunts in the back of the army quickly took Gul'dan, Cho'gall, and Teron'gor to the power conduits of the portal.Shadowmoon orcs magically enslaved the Shadow Council memebrs and held them in place with runes and souls. After Gul'dan's power was channeled into the portal, red energies began to form. The orcs stared in awe as the Red Portal activated. "The day has finally come to conquer a new world!" Garok shouted. All the orcs roared. "Lok'tar ogar!" Tharbek let out as he charged through the Red Portal. The Iron Horde army roared and followed. Azeroth would be theirs. ::::::::::: THE END Category:Open Stories